Bill Masaki (Omega Timeline)
Bill Sonezaki Masaki (December 31, 1969 - May 4, 1997) was a Johtoan-Kantonese inventor and Pokémon researcher. Masaki invented the Pokémon Storage System (PSS) in 1992 and the Time Capsule in 1995. On May 4, 1997, Masaki was murdered by Team Rocket at his home north of Cerulean City during a home invasion. Masaki was awarded Person of the Year by Gold Magazine in 1992 for his invention of the Pokémon Storage System. He is also seen by many as one the most important inventers of the 20th-century. Early life Masaki was born into a wealthy family in Goldenrod City, Johto. He was named after his two grandfathers Sonezaki Masaki (1914-1970) and Bill Arisada (1918-1989). His father Raoul Masaki (1939-2009) was the owner of PokéMart. Masaki worked for his father when he was a teenager. Masaki studied economics at the University of Goldenrod, but dropped out in 1991 after his invention of the Pokémon Storage System became a bigger priority in his life. Pokémon Storage System Main article: PSS When Masaki was 20, he started to work on a storage system for Pokémon after several failed attempts by his father and uncle. Masaki was funded by his father and also Giovanni Sakaki. The first version of the system was tested in 1991 by Sakaki. In 1992, the PSS was finished and became a huge success for Masaki. The PSS was developed by Raoul Masaki's new company Masaki and Son. Masaki was awarded Person of the Year by Gold Magazine in 1992 for his invention of the Pokémon Storage System. Masaki wanted start the develop the PSS II, but was distracted by other projects. The development started after his death in late 1997. Time Capsule After the success of the PSS, Masaki started working on a machine to send Pokémon to other regions. In 1995, Masaki finished the machine and called it the Time Capsule. Masaki gave the first Time Capsule to Professor Oak. Other projects Masaki started other projects after the invention of the Time Capture. Most of those project never saw the light of day. Masaki perfected the revive medicine and created the Max Revive in 1996. He sold the Max Revive to Silph Co. after a long bidding process against the Devon Corporation. In 1996, Masaki made the Level Ball in collaboration with Kudo Hagiwara for Silph Co.. Personal life Masaki married Kris Elm on the S. S. Anne on May 1, 1994. In 1995, Masaki bought a house north of Cerulean City. In an interview Masaki stated that he was fed up with life in a big city. Masaki started to dye his hair green in 1991. In 1993, Masaki started to collect rare Pokémon. His collection included Pokémon from every region. Murder In the night of May 4, 1997, two Team Rocket grunts and Koga Kyo broke into Masaki's home north of Cerulean City. During the home invasion Masaki was shot three times. Masaki died on the spot. The grunts started a fire at the house, and fled shortly after. The shooting warned the locals and eyewitnesses saw three men flee the house. Authorities arrived ten minutes after the shooting and arson. Masaki was found by Police officers in the living room of the house. After an investigation signs of a robbery and a fight between the intruders and Masaki were established. Several documents and a small amount cash were stolen. Aftermath The morning after the murder, the story was all over the news across the Pokémon World. Many prominent figures in the Pokémon World showed their grief. Kris Elm was in Johto at her Gym during the home invasion. She left her duties at Gym and flew to Kanto. She received a large number of messages. After the murder an investigation was started. On July 11, 1997, Koga Kyo was arrested for involvement in the murder. Kyo was sentenced to life in prison during the Team Rocket trials for involvement in the murder and other charges. Kyo's arrestation led to the downfall of Team Rocket, with multiple whistleblowers revealing the truth about the crimes commited by Team Rocket. Personal views Politics Masaki was against the League System used in Kanto. Masaki wanted a democracy in the whole Pokémon World. Masaki started a campaign of awareness in Kanto and Johto. Controversies Pokémon collecting In 1993, Masaki bought rare Pokémon to start a collection. Many journalists research these purchases and found out Masaki likely bought them from Sinnohan poachers. At first Masaki denied the claims, but later stated he didn't know where his Pokémon exactly came from. Team Rocket After the collapse of the Team Rocket, people started to question if Masaki had something to do with the organization. Masaki had close ties to Giovanni Sakaki and Masaki might have bought Pokémon from Team Rocket for his collection. Artistic depictions of Bill Masaki Masaki is the subject of a number of books and films. Films *''PSS'' (2000), documentary *''A Machine For Everyone'' (2009), documentary *''King of the Machines'' (2014), documentary *''Masaki'' (2017), portrayed by Dominick Tomono *''Bill Masaki'' (2019), documentary Books *''BILL'' (2007), by Kris Elm *''Bill Masaki'' (2013), by TBA Category:Omega Timeline Category:People (Omega Timeline) Category:1960s births (Omega Timeline) Category:1990s deaths (Omega Timeline) Category:People from Goldenrod City (Omega Timeline) Category:20th-century inventors (Omega Timeline)